Déjeûner
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Daryl a cinq ans quand il rend son père fou de colère parcequ'il renverse. Merle va tout prendre sur lui. Traduc


Titre : **Breakfast**

Auteur : **ButchedLipstickLover**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Notre maison s'éveille dés l'aube pas parceque tout le monde ouvre les yeux, mais plutôt parceque personne ne dort jamais. La plupart des nuits sont comme celle-ci, Papa appelle ses amis et ils vont boire comme des trous. Quand il rentre à la maison, il a déjà bien bu, et il se sent comme homme. Merle m'a averti de rester loin de lui quand ça arrive. Il dit que c'est mieux de rester loin de ses poings, et plutôt j'apprends ça, mieux je me porte.

Les rayons du soleil n'ont pas encore pénétré ma chambre mais je glisse hors de mes draps et je vais vers la cuisine. Mon père est déjà assis à la table, pas encore satisfait de l'état d'ébriété dans lequel il se trouve. Il a une bière dans une main et un regard hagard, pas vraiment endormi, mais pas vraiment réveillé non plus. Je me demande si je dois continuer mon ascension pour le déjeuner, ou si je dois retourner dans ma chambre. Il ne semble pas énervé alors j'en conclus qu'il n'y a pas le moindre risque.

Faire mon déjeuner est une compétence que j'ai acquise durant ces deux dernières années, pas par désir d'indépendance mais par instinct de survie. Depuis que je suis gamin, il y a une question que je me pose quand je mange, mes parents m'oubliaient souvent se contentant parfois de mettre un biberon dans ma bouche. Merle était le seul qui me nourrissait le plus, je serais probablement mort sans lui.

Je tire un tabouret du plan de travail et je grimpe dessus par habitude, une pratique régulière le matin dans ma vie. Je choisis une boîte de céréales, mes préférées, les coco pops, qui avaient été dévorée la semaine précédente lors d'une soirée trop alcoolisée. Je pose la boîte sur le tabouret puis je descends, revenant sur le sol. Ensuite, je range le tabouret où je l'ai pris. Après, je m'atèle à la tâche de prendre du lait, pour mettre dans mes céréales croustillantes.

Le lait est plus difficile à prendre mais j'ai compris qu'en grimpant dans le frigo tout doucement, c'était plus facile pour ne pas renverser. Une fois que j'ai mon bol, je peux enfin commencer à préparer mon repas. Aussi difficile que ça soit, je me sens souvent comme un grand garçon quand je suis assis à la table et que j'ai préparé mon repas tout seul.

Mais cette impression prend fin quand je commence à verser le lait, le renversant partout. Je voulais verser le liquide dans le bol quand la bouteille a glissé de mes mains, frappant le bord de la table, son contenu se déversant partout sur le sol crasseux. Au bruit, mon père semble sortir de sa torpeur pour scruter le sol sévèrement, avant de choisir la punition que je mérite pour mon crime. Il se lève de sa chaise un peu trop rapidement pour sa gueule de bois mais ça ne l'arrête pas pour autant. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il est sur moi. Je ne peux plus m'éloigner quand il attrape mon bras dans une poigne sévère. Merle dirait probablement que je suis un vrai crétin pour ne pas avoir pris la fuite quand j'en avais l'opportunité, faible petit frère que je suis. Je ne peux pas fuir, j'ai trop peur.

Je pleure quand mon père frappe ma joue, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me stabiliser correctement sur mes genoux. A travers le flot de mes larmes, je vois Merle accourir dans la cuisine. Il regarde la scène avec un regard paniqué, tirant le bras de mon père, essayant de l'éloigner de moi. C'est pénible, mais Merle y arrive, prenant les coups que j'aurais dû recevoir. A la fin de la bagarre, Merle vient me rejoindre dans la cuisine, où je suis assis dans une flaque de lait, le liquide transperçant mes vêtements.

Merle ne dit rien. Il me sort simplement de la flaque et il me tire sur le côté de la cuisine. Il va dans le placard où il a pris la serpillière qui sent déjà la bière. Il ramasse le lait assez facilement, je pense, et puis Merle me conduit dans ma chambre, pour m'ôter mes vêtements trempés. Il me fait lever mes bras pour faire passer le t-shirt par-dessus ma tête. Je pense que c'était un de ses vieux t-shirt.

Il observe mon visage. Merle essuie mes larmes qui ne cessent de couler, « ne pleures pas petit frère. Un jour, toi et moi, on s'en ira d'ici. Un jour, nous irons quelque part où plus personne ne nous fera du mal. »

J'acquiesce et je passe mes bras autour de son cou, le serrant légèrement. Merle m'étreint et pendant un moment, j'imagine qu'il est ma seule famille, partageant notre étreinte pour nous sentir mieux tous les deux. Nous restons ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, ne voulant pas retourner à notre vie. Malgré tout, après un moment, Merle se dégage et il me dépose sur le sol, m'encourageant à trouver quelque chose à faire dehors. Je l'écoute et je file dehors, le bol de céréales toujours posé sur la table.


End file.
